


I do

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the boys' big day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's Prompt Lucky.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!

Arthur swallowed hard. He had waited for this day for a long time, Merlin was always finding good reasons to postpone but now it was here. Merlin had never looked better in his suit and bow-tie, the attempt of taming his hair totally failing, an excited shine in his eyes. 

So he took Merlin’s hands in his, knowing he was the luckiest bloke on the planet, and only listened to the registrar with half an ear before he said a whole-hearted ‘I do’. 

It seemed, Merlin wasn’t so sure since he wibbled around nervously, even standing up constantly moving his leg, so Arthur held his breath when it was Merlin’s turn. 

But then Merlin looked into his eyes for the first time during the whole ceremony, stopped all movement, squeezed his hands, nodded slightly and said “I do.” as if he had never been surer of anything in his whole life.


End file.
